


to be a king

by kihyungs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A GODDAMN MESS THAT'S WHAT IT IS, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyungs/pseuds/kihyungs
Summary: To be a king, Hyungwon needed an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh this is a result of me combining two of my favorite aus in like, four in the morning

The first thing Hyungwon notices when he wakes up is the very distinct and sweet smell of an omega. He wrinkles his nose in distaste and calls for Kihyun to ask where the scent is coming from. Not a minute even passes before Kihyun enters his chambers. He doesn’t even bother to knock anymore but he does stop in the doorway, looking at Hyungwon with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

Hyungwon tries to shake the sleep out of his system, he never was a morning person. However, he does notice how Kihyun is silent when he’s usually nagging Hyungwon to get up and get dressed the moment his eyes open. He should especially be nagging Hyungwon today because it is his birthday and his coming of age. But he isn’t, and Hyungwon finds that extremely strange.

“Hyung?” Hyungwon asks, looking at Kihyun who’s frozen by his door. There’s a strange look on Kihyun’s face, something Hyungwon has never seen before. Maybe he should be worried with Kihyun staring at him like that, but instead he calls for Kihyun’s attention again, this time successfully shaking the beta out of his reverie. “Hyung are you alright?”

“I am, but you’re…” Kihyun trails off before he shakes his head, backing out of the doorway in a hurry. “I need to inform the King immediately. Hyungwon, please stay inside your room until I come back.”

And he’s gone.

There was still the issue of the omega’s scent and Hyungwon walks to the large window adjacent his bed, opening it in hopes to at least dispel the scent currently plaguing his chambers. He sits on the arm chair by the window, picking up the book he neglected to finish last night and picks up where he left off, hoping the scent would soon fade.

It doesn’t.

It wasn’t until he’s read the same paragraph over and over again, when Hyungwon was fully awake did he realize it—Kihyun’s silence, that weird expression on his face and his hurried exit, the smell that won’t ever disappear—it was because it was coming from him.

Hyungwon wants to laugh. He should have known—he did know, was expecting it, he was just in denial—with delicate features and a physique like his, he could never be an alpha. But he was hoping, by a weird twist of fate that he’d come out as one.

The book he was holding slowly falls from his grasp, much like the throne Hyungwon has been working for his whole life.

 

 

 

There was one reprieve, however.

Hyungwon needs to find an alpha.

 

 

 

Unlike now, the division between alphas, betas and omegas aren't as prevalent and of importance as they were before. Laws were made to uphold omegas’ rights and as each generation passes, alphas and betas have learned to see omegas as something more than just  beings to carry their offspring and omegas have proven that they were more than what they were thought of to be. Still, there were traditions that they strictly followed. And by tradition omegas aren’t allowed to succeed the throne.

That is, however, if one doesn’t have an alpha.

When Hyungwon’s parents found out about him being an omega they were not disappointed nor were they angry. His father had long told him that it didn’t matter if he came out as an alpha or an omega, because Hyungwon was still his son. And Hyungwon is glad.

His succession was still a problem though. His older sister has already married into the royal family of the neighboring kingdom up north and his younger brother did not seem to be at all interested in the throne—he was more versed in the sciences and has expressed numerous times how much of a bore being a king would be. That only left Hyungwon, and he’d be damned if he lets all the hard work and training he’d put into this go to waste just because he was an omega.

“I’ll find an alpha,” He says, voice full of conviction. “I’m going to find someone worthy to rule the kingdom with me.”

A few paces in front of Hyungwon, seated on his throne, his father smiles.

“I trust that you would make the best choice,” His father’s voice fills the nearly empty throne room. “You are my son, after all.”

 

 

 

“Kihyun, I hope you do not look at me differently just because I came out as an omega,” Hyungwon says as they walk back to his chambers. Kihyun has been quiet all morning, something that isn’t like him at all.

“I won’t.” That’s the first time Kihyun has spoken since he left Hyungwon’s room earlier. “I was just a bit surprised earlier, is all.”

“That’s understandable,” Hyungwon says, “Though it was quite expected, was it not?”

The steady rhythm of Kihyun’s walking suddenly halts and Hyungwon looks back to see his close aide staring at him in question. “Expected?” He asks, “What was ‘expected’, your Highness, do tell?”

“That I would come out as an omega,” Is Hyungwon’s curt reply. The fact still hasn’t completely sunk in. It was difficult to accept but what else can he do? “And that I need an alpha to succeed the throne.”

Hyungwon starts walking again but he does not hear Kihyun’s footsteps follow, so he stops, turning back once more to see his _friend_ look at him with something he once again doesn’t recognize.

“Hyung?” Hyungwon only calls Kihyun that when they are in private, but for now he doesn’t care.

“You don’t need an alpha.”

Hyungwon’s brows furrow, “What?”

When Kihyun restates his words it is barely above a whisper and he is looking away, something that isn’t like him. Kihyun is vocal and proud, has an air of authority that none of the other betas can even hope to have. And yet there he stands, quiet and seemingly meek.

“Are you telling me to give up on the throne?” Hyungwon jokingly asks. “You are aware that I need one to be able to rule the kingdom.” For some reason, Hyungwon feels suffocated, even in a space so big and spacious. “And you, more than anyone else, know how hard I worked for this.”

“That’s precisely why I said you don’t need an alpha. You alone are capable of running this kingdom.”

“If only it was that easy.” This time it’s Hyungwon who’s looking away.

He starts walking again, doesn’t even stop when he doesn’t hear Kihyun follow. He needs to be alone right now, to think things through. Because Kihyun said Hyungwon didn’t need an alpha to rule this kingdom and he was well aware of that. But there are rules to be followed, traditions he just can’t easily break—and those traditions say he cannot inherit the throne lest he finds a suitable alpha to rule with.

 

 

 

News of the Crown Prince coming out as an omega circulate through the kingdom before the sun even set. Some were disappointed, some did not even question it while some simply did not care. And by the next day, Kihyun is dealing with an influx of letters from people who wish to have Hyungwon’s hand in marriage now that he is of age, and an omega.

The prince in question however, is not interested.

He needs a mate, yes, but his father’s reign was not yet over. He has ample time to find an alpha he deems worthy enough to be his mate. He does read through the letters though, just to have a good laugh. It was hilarious how people try to win him over with flowery words and empty promises of romance and love. Hyungwon knows that they only see him as a stepping stone to hold power and the prince simply rolls his eyes before he instructs Kihyun to return the letters, say that the prince is focused on completing his studies before he finds a mate.

“Well hello Your Royal Highness,” Minhyuk, the cook’s assistant and a close friend of Hyungwon’s, says when he walks through the kitchen doors. “What’s the kingdom’s most eligible bachelor doing in the smelly ol’ kitchen?”

“Shut up and get me some food before I have you locked up in the dungeons.”

With that Minhyuk starts going about the kitchen to prepare food. He doesn’t want to be stuck in the old, dreary dungeons, thank you very much.

“Seriously though, shouldn’t you be preparing for the ceremony tomorrow? And where’s Kihyun? He’s usually with you.”

The plate Minhyuk places before him is filled with pastries of all kinds, tea soon follows after before Minhyuk takes the seat in front of him. “He’s busy.” Hyungwon says before stuffing a cream-puff into his mouth. “Had to deal with some paperwork.”

“By paperwork you mean letters from your suitors, right?”

“Sometimes I hate you.”

Minhyuk puts a hand to his chest, eyes widening dramatically as he gasps, “I love you too.”

Hyungwon wants to throw bread at him.

“Anyone caught your eye? Have their words moved you? Will Crown Prince Chae Hyungwon finally find the love of his life?”

This time, Hyungwon does throw bread at him and Minhyuk shrieks.

 

 

 

“This is all so unnecessary,” Hyungwon whispers as a flurry of servants run around his chambers. One is fixing a delicate headpiece on his head—made of silver and diamonds forged into flowers, carefully winding around his head before a single diamond stops in the middle of his forehead. If he was an alpha he would have been made to wear the one made in gold, heavier and more intricately designed, carrying the insignia of his kingdom.

But he was an omega.

Kihyun’s voice cuts through his train of thought, shouting orders left and right. If Hyungwon remembers correctly, it was the first time since he presented did he see Kihyun acting as himself again. The beta was weirdly quiet for the last two days. He wasn’t even the one who woke up Hyungwon yesterday and earlier today when he's always the first person Hyungwon sees when he wakes up.

The servants finish tying the last of his robes in place and they hurry out his chambers, leaving only Kihyun and Hyungwon in their wake.

Once again Kihyun falls silent but he does approach the Crown Prince, only to fix his headress. Hyungwon's sure it isn’t even skewed.

“Hyung…” Hyungwon starts. “Are you okay?” The Crown Prince asks, willing the beta to look him in the eyes.

He doesn’t.

“It’s nothing,” Kihyun smiles at him but it doesn’t reach his eyes, doesn’t even reveal his dimples. “Just a little tired, is all.”

Hyungwon knows that’s not it at all but they have a ceremony to attend to. He sighs, making a mental note to probe Kihyun about it later on.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. You don’t have to worry about me when you already have a lot to think about, Your Highness.”

Hyungwon notes how Kihyun doesn’t call him by his name, even in the privacy of his room and somehow that feels wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a prologue of sorts ew


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i forgot this existed until nina reminded me that it does so here ya go

Ever since Hyungwon presented as an omega he’s noticed a change with the people around him. They were more… careful, in a way that made Hyungwon feel as if he was made of glass. His father’s ministers and dignitaries—most of whom he’s known ever since he knew how to walk—all regard him differently now. They still see his worth, they still see him as an equal but they also see him as something delicate, something easy to break and Hyungwon hates it.

Minhyuk sees him no differently. Maybe that was because the other was an omega as well but Hyungwon is still thankful. There was Hyunwoo too, the only person in Hyungwon’s personal guard. Someone who has no care to their hierarchy whatsoever. It shows in how he spars with Hyungwon—no holds barred. He spars with the crown prince like he always does and Hyungwon knows that won’t change anytime soon.

Then there’s Kihyun.

Kihyun who barely looks him in the eye, Kihyun who doesn’t wake him up in the mornings anymore, Kihyun who’s been so distant ever since Hyungwon came out as an omega. He has an inkling on why Kihyun was acting the way he was, the same reason why most of the people around Hyungwon looked at the crown prince differently—because he was an omega.

It would have been okay if it was only for the first few days, it was understandable especially since he was the crown prince and presenting as an omega was a _huge_ deal. But two days turned into two weeks and now it’s been a month and Kihyun still hasn’t reverted back to how he was before Hyungwon presented and it’s driving Hyungwon crazy.

Confronting the beta was no use either because he always, _always_ has an excuse not to talk to the crown prince.

Hyungwon sighs, trying his best to focus on book before him. The words blur together into an inky mess and Hyungwon blinks his eyes repeatedly until the words start to look normal again. Maybe he should stop for now. He isn’t being productive anyway.

He walks to his bed and lies down, closing his eyes in an effort to sleep. It was almost midnight and he has a lot of things to take care of tomorrow. Besides his regular workload as the crown prince, Hyungwon has taken it upon himself to secretly patrol the kingdom every third week of each month. Initially his father and Kihyun were against it, saying his safety would be compromised but Hyungwon reasoned it would give him more insight on the kingdom, problems no report could possibly detail, what could be improved and what needed to be changed. Eventually his father let him do as he likes as long as he has Hyunwoo and Kihyun with him and they were to go around in secret. Hyungwon brought along Minhyuk to act as a guide and he knows that Changkyun, one of his family’s spies (and occasional assassin), was constantly tailing them, on the lookout for any potential threats.

Hyungwon’s been doing this for more than a year now and so far the results of his monthly ventures have been a huge help in drafting laws and making changes within the kingdom, and according to Minhyuk, the people have been thankful. The letters of thanks Hyungwon rarely gets to read from the people before Kihyun archives them are a testament to that.

The thought of the beta makes Hyungwon release another sigh, then a frustrated scream. Hyungwon’s thankful the walls are made of stone and that there’s a reception area as well as a more private living room before reaching his bedroom or else he would have alerted Hyunwoo for no reason. Kihyun doesn’t even call him by name for goodness’ sake, something Kihyun never fails to do whenever they’re in private or he’s nagging. And on the rare times that he does, he apologizes. Come to think of it, Kihyun hasn’t even _nagged_ at him and that’s saying something.

Hyungwon lets out a louder, more frustrated scream and this time Hyunwoo’s actually bursting through his door, usually small eyes wide with worry and sword unsheathed.

Hyungwon laughs at the absurdity of it all.

 

 

 

“There’s been news about a group of alphas lately,” Minhyuk whispers as they walk around the town square. So far, the only problem Hyungwon noticed was the lack of knights patrolling certain areas. He could work on that.

Hyungwon doesn’t look at him when he speaks, eyes darting around the square to look for anything else that needed improvement. “And? What of them?”

“They’ve been stirring up trouble, nothing big but I heard that they mostly terrorize omega owned businesses.”

Hyungwon shakes his head in disdain. People like that still exist, after all. “I’ll have Changkyun look into it.”

It was late in the night but the square was still buzzing with activity. Merchants and artisans still mill about but it only helps Hyungwon blend in with the crowd. Minhyuk also makes it easier to slip in between the throngs of people wandering around.

“It’s still open!” Minhyuk says, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand and dragging him towards God knows where.

“Wait—Minhyuk, we’re not done yet!” Hyungwon hisses, barely managing to hold his hood in place. Still, Minhyuk doesn’t stop until they’re in front of what looks like a bakery. It’s small and quaint, somehow homey. A faint light glows from inside and Hyungwon tries to make out what was written on the sign above the door but Minhyuk’s already pulling him through it before he has the chance to.

“Welcome to-” The lady from behind the counter starts, looking up from fixing her display. She stops though, once she sees Minhyuk’s ever-present smile. “Minhyuk?” She says, her eyes crinkling into small crescents. It makes Hyungwon smile too, for some reason.

She rushes to go around the counter, wiping her hands on her apron as she goes. She gives Minhyuk a hug once she’s near enough before she holds him by his cheeks ever so fondly. “It’s been so long. How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine,” Minhyuk says. “How about you? And Hoseok? I haven’t seen him for a while now.”

It doesn’t take long before the lady notices Hyungwon’s presence, “Your friend?”

“Uhm,” Minhyuk pauses, thinking how he could possibly introduce Hyungwon to her without simultaneously telling her he’s the prince of their kingdom.

He comes up with no such way.

Hyungwon chuckles under his hood, catching the attention of Minhyuk and the shopkeeper.

“This is no time to be laughing, Chae Hyungwon!” Minhyuk looks indignant, his eyes looking at Hyungwon pointedly before they widen when he realizes his mistake.

The lady’s eyes are as wide as they could be, because there is only one Chae Hyungwon in this kingdom—“The Crown Prince?”

“Uhm.” Minhyuk starts, looking like he wants to die. “No?”

This time Hyungwon actually bursts out laughing.

“Hyungwon I swear to the Gods.”

“You’re as clumsy as you ever will be, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon teases, removing his hood. The lady’s eyes widen even further before she’s angling her body to bow. “Your Highness,” she says, still bowing.

“Please rise,” Hyungwon says, smiling when the old lady does. “I come today as a mere citizen, so please treat me as so.”

She merely nods before she’s escorting them to a small table to the left. “What brings you here, Minhyuk? Your Hi- ah, Hyungwon?”

“I was just accompanying Hyungwon here,” Minhyuk grabs one of the pastries the lady set in front of them and stuffing it into his mouth. “He likes patrolling the kingdom every now and then to see what he can do, Mrs. Shin.”

“I see.” Mrs. Shin sits on a chair opposite them. “You’d make a fine king.” She then says, shooting him a motherly smile. It wasn’t flattery but a sincere declaration. Hyungwon can tell from the tone of her voice to how her eyes look at him as she said those words. It was like she believed that he really would become a great king. Something even Hyungwon doubts. Still, he is thankful.

“Thank you.”

Another motherly smile. “Anyone who cares enough to compromise his safety to oversee his people is nothing short of a great leader.” She says, and Hyungwon believes her. “Are the pastries to your liking? It’s nearly closing time so I’m afraid they’re just leftovers from today.”

Minhyuk reassures her by eating a mouthful of bread and Hyungwon rolls his eyes before eating some of it as well. Despite Mrs. Shin’s worries, the bread still falls apart nicely in his mouth like it was freshly baked. Hyungwon hums in delight.

Mrs. Shin is a nice person, Hyungwon decides. A strong-willed omega, judging from her stories on how she raised her two sons alone after her husband died in battle. In turn Hyungwon tells her about what it’s like inside the palace, what he does on a daily basis and even goes as far to _whine_ about his workload. Minhyuk laughs at him for this but she takes it all in stride and Hyungwon finds the time spent with her pleasant, a breather. They talk for the rest of the night, talk about anything that they could possibly talk about until they hear the distant chime of the bells signaling midnight.

They say their goodbyes, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon promising to come back if given the chance. Mrs. Shin hugs them both, telling them to stay safe on their way back to the palace.

Hyunwoo is waiting for them when they step outside the bakery and Hyungwon apologizes for making him wait. Changkyun appears from the gods know where a few moments later.

“Man, I almost fell asleep waiting on the roof.” He says, yawning. “Who were you guys talking to anyway?”

“A friend of my mom’s,” Minhyuk answers, yawning as well.

Hyungwon ignores their conversation for the most part. He’s tired and all he wants to do is drown in his duvets and sleep.

Kihyun is asleep when they arrive at the carriage. He jolts awake when Hyungwon opens the door to get inside. Minhyuk opted to join Hyunwoo upfront so they are alone. Usually the beta would ask Hyungwon how it went, what he saw, what he thought needed improvement but he doesn’t.   

He barely even acknowledges the prince, and Hyungwon can do nothing but sigh, tired as he is.

 

 

 

The days go by relatively slow for Hyungwon. He’s slowly getting used to the sickly sweet smell he emits, slowly accepting the fact that he’s an omega. Around him, people seem to feel the same. The stares lessened and miraculously, even the letters from his suitors seem to die down. There were still some persistent ones though, and the crown prince admires their effort. However he is not swayed by their words, or their persistence.

“Stop frowning you look uglier than you already are.”

Kyungwon only frowns more, pulling at his robes. “But it’s so hot,” He whines up at his brother. “And I don’t want to attend a lame knight thing.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “It’s called an inauguration.” He says, swatting away Kyungwon’s hands from pulling on his robes. “And behave. These people protect our kingdom, this is the least we can do to thank them.”

“Fine,” Kyungwon grumbles and Hyungwon just shakes his head.

True to Kyungwon’s words, it was hot. Really hot. Hyungwon tries not to but he pulls on the collar of his robes and from the corner of his eyes he sees Kyungwon looking at him with laughter in his eyes.

The courtyard is filled with people, their scents mingling with one another, overwhelming the crown prince. It never really bothered him before but ever since he presented Hyungwon’s been more sensitive to the pheromones and scents around him. He can even smell Kihyun from over fifty feet away considering he’s a beta and their scents are very, very faint.

Or maybe that’s just because it’s Kihyun.

Hyungwon doesn’t dwell on the thought and continues walking towards the elevated platform in the middle of the courtyard. The crowd gets noisier the moment they spot the two princes and Hyungwon, although their shouts ring in his ears, smiles at them. Really, it’s the least he can do.

He sits on his mother’s right while Kyungwon takes the seat next to their father. Hyungwon hears Kihyun’s voice from behind him, talking in a fast pace, checking whether everything is in place so the ceremony can start. Hyungwon doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there when Kihyun finally takes his place by his side. He tells the crown prince that the ceremony is about to start in a few and says nothing else.

The sound of trumpets and drums startle Hyungwon and he jumps in his seat. But only a little. From the corner of his eyes he sees Kihyun stifling a laugh and the omega bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. It’s rare to see Kihyun smile nowadays, more so laugh.

It’s… nice to see.

The ceremony formally starts and the head of their Ministry of Defence gives a speech that Hyungwon doesn’t bother listening to. After he’s finished it’s the king who starts speaking, giving thanks to those who continue to serve the kingdom and promising that their service will not be in vain. It’s a mirror to the speech he gave a year ago and probably to one Hyungwon will give in few years time.

If he finds an alpha.

An announcer calls the knight’s names and one by one they walk down the path in between the crowd and stops before the platform where Hyungwon is at. They bow, state their names once again and climb up to the platform, reciting an oath in front of the king before the queen presents them with a red sash—a proof of their position and service. After that they move to Hyungwon and recite a similar, but shorter oath before kissing the ring on his right hand, one that bears the insignia of their kingdom.  

Hyungwon gets tired after the thirtieth knight is called. He barely even listens to the announcer, whose voice hasn’t even gotten hoarse from all the names he’s called. He smiles at the knight before him and the knight, who couldn’t possibly be younger than eighteen blushes a bright red. The boy hurriedly recites his oath, almost forgetting he has to kiss Hyungwon’s ring before he runs down the platform.

“How cute.” He distractedly says, watching as the boy lines up with his fellow knights.

“Shin Ho Seok.”

There’s an almost deafening applause and Hyungwon looks at the crowd in confusion, belatedly noticing that the applause is mostly coming from the young girls and women in the crowd. His brows knit, eyes on the knight currently bowing but then he straightens and smiles and Hyungwon forgets to breathe.

Shin Hoseok climbs up the platform, his brown hair glinting in the sun. His skin is impossibly white and unblemished, his smile as bright as the sun overhead. There is confidence in his every movement, every step filled with a rugged grace Hyungwon’s only ever seen in him.

When he recites his oath in front of Hyungwon the crown prince barely reacts, words clogged in his throat. When he moves to kiss Hyungwon’s ring, his lips brush the crown prince’s knuckles and they’re feather soft, but fleeting.

“I want him.” He says, eyes still trained on Shin Hoseok’s retreating figure. Hyungwon barely even manages to acknowledge the knight that came after Hoseok. “Kihyun, I want Shin Hoseok.” He says again, lightly tugging on the beta’s sleeve to make sure he’s listening.

If he looked at Kihyun maybe he would’ve the noticed the way his eyes widen at the crown prince words, and how his lips pull to a thin line after processing what Hyungwon was saying and then a frown.

But he was looking at Hoseok.

And Kihyun just recites the phrase he’s said too many times and it should be no different now but somehow it is. It feels heavy on his tongue but he says it nonetheless, “Yes, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MESSSSSSS comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i owe you all an apology, i guess. but before that, on with the story!

The air within the barracks is humid despite the last remnants of winter still lingering outside. It doesn’t spoil Hoseok’s mood, however. Nothing could possibly spoil his mood. 

He was finally,  _ finally _ a knight. After years of hard, grueling training, after sacrificing most of his childhood, after having to part with his family for so long, Hoseok finally had the right to call himself a knight. It came with more duties and responsibilities, a heavier weight on his shoulders maybe but he can provide for his mother now and their small bakery. More importantly, he has made his mother proud. Hoseok has seen her in the crowd earlier this morning and the smile on her face made all of the hardships Hoseok has experienced feel like nothing. It was all worth it. 

Hoseok can feel the same radiating from his cabin-mates; most of them were newly inaugurated too and the huge grins on their faces say a lot on just how ecstatic they were to be here.

They were all settling down as midnight nears, having idle chatter between themselves when  a single, loud knock echoes throughout the room. From the barely-there scent he smells, Hoseok can immediately tell that the person on the other side is a beta. 

The door opens to reveal someone they all recognize as Yoo Kihyun, the Crown Prince’s close aide, and adviser once he takes the crown. 

Yoo Kihyun is small in stature, further emphasized by the fact that he is surrounded by alphas. His presence, however, is easily bigger than any of them present in the room. His eyes scan them one by one before they stop on Hoseok and the alpha feels sweat bead at his back just by being at the end of the beta’s line of sight.

Even the way Kihyun speaks is as steely as his gaze, “Are you Shin Hoseok?”

Hoseok doesn’t even think before opening his mouth. Thankfully enough, his answer is a simple “Yes.” 

Kihyun’s eyes rake over his form, judging, calculating and a little bit of something akin to a glare, if Hoseok isn’t mistaken. 

The beta clears his throat, eyes focused on Hoseok’s own before he says, “Shin Hoseok, by request of his royal Highness, Crown Prince Chae Hyungwon, you are hereby appointed to be part of his personal guard. You are expected to move into the inner palace as soon as possible to fulfill your duties to the Crown Prince. Any questions will be addressed tomorrow and possibly by the Crown Prince himself.” 

It leaves no room for Hoseok to possibly refuse, still Kihyun asks, “Do you accept?” 

It is more of a statement than an actual question. Hoseok nods anyway, too stunned to do anything else but.

“Thank you for accepting such a sudden request,” Kihyun’s voice takes on a softer, quieter note. “Hyu-” The beta stops, catching himself before he speaks up again. “The Crown Prince will be delighted with your reply.” 

There’s something in the beta’s eyes that Hoseok can’t place. But before Hoseok even has the chance to decipher it, it’s gone, a fleeting emotion. Hoseok wonders if it was even there in the first place.

Yoo Kihyun leaves just before the nightly bells ring, signaling midnight. He bids with a simple goodnight and a reminder for them to not slack on their duties. 

Hoseok is still trying to let the information sink in when one of his colleagues slap him on the back. He winces, but then again he’s used to such pain. 

“You lucky bastard!”

“Huh?” He asks, still a little dumbfounded.

“Did you not hear what he just said?” Seokwon, if Hoseok remembers his name right, says. “You’re part of the crown prince’s personal guard!” 

Hoseok did hear it, loud and clear. The only problem was he can’t believe it. He just got inaugurated  _ this morning _ and yet he was already being absorbed into the Crown Prince’s personal guard. 

And really, all Hoseok could say was—

“Oh.”

  
  
  
  


Hoseok is awake even before dawn breaks and he doesn’t even get the chance to bid goodbye to his colleagues when Kihyun shows up a little after the first rays of sunlight pierce through the sky. 

Kihyun says nothing to him during the duration of their walk towards the palace, his eyes trained in front of him. Not once does he look at Hoseok’s direction, not even when he tells Hoseok what is expected of him and that he’ll be meeting the crown prince once he wakes. 

“For now we will have you settled in your new quarters.” Kihyun says, still not sparing him a glance. They’re inside the palace now, entering through a back door. A servant meets them there and offers to carry Hoseok’s bags. He refuses, telling her that he can manage. 

“She’ll show you where you’ll be staying,” Kihyun looks at him for the first time that morning. His gaze is still cold, however. “I have other matters to attend to. Please be settled by eight, I’ll have someone pick you up by then.”

Hoseok doesn’t even get the to say thank you before Kihyun’s walking away, his robes rustling with his every movement. 

Hoseok blinks at the beta’s retreating figure. He’s… something.

The servant leads him through a series of hallways before they’re climbing up a flight of stairs. Hoseok marvels at the elaborate design of the palace as they do, noting every turn, every left and right. It was difficult to navigate through, one wrong turn could lead a person somewhere else completely, just like a maze. Hoseok guesses it’s to protect the royal family. It would be difficult for intruders to find them in a palace designed elaborately like this.

After three consecutive lefts the servant finally stops in front of a set of doors. They look heavy, and when the servant struggles a little to push them open Hoseok’s thoughts are confirmed. 

“Thank you.” He says as the servant bows and takes her leave. 

The room is lavish, in Hoseok’s opinion anyway. Definitely better than any other room he’s had the pleasure to stay at. The bed in the middle of the room looks soft, and Hoseok makes his way across the room to confirm that they are, indeed, soft. He has silk for covers and feather stuffed pillows. He feels like he’s in heaven, albeit undeserving. He hasn’t even done anything of significance to deserve this but— 

He’ll prove himself soon enough.

Hoseok starts unpacking the little luggage he has, putting them in the closet on the far side of the room, pleasantly surprised to see several other tunics and robes already inside. There’s even a pair of boots he can use for training. 

Hoseok returns to his bed afterwards, digging through his luggage for three small daggers he’s packed with him. He puts one under his pillow and one inside the nightstand to his left. The last one—the one given by his father—he always carries with him. He sheathes it on his belt, along with his sword. 

He has half an hour left before Kihyun has someone to pick him up. Hoseok doesn’t know if he’s allowed to wander around the palace and since he isn’t keen on getting scolded on his first day, he decides to write a letter to his mom instead. 

Luckily enough, there was quill and parchment on the desk at the far corner of the room. 

Hoseok writes about his inauguration, how he saw his mom in the crowd and how happy he was to finally be a knight. He tells her about his situation, how he’s going to be part of the Crown Prince’s personal guard. He even gushes about his new quarters and tells her that he’ll give her one like it one day. He promises to write again as soon as possible, tells her he loves her and he’ll try to visit when he can. 

Just as he signs his name on the bottom of the parchment, someone knock on his doors. Hoseok hurriedly rushes to open the door and what greets him on the other side is a familiar face.

Minhyuk blinks at him, frowns, purses his lips. “Hoseok-hyung?” 

“Minhyuk?” Hoseok’s just as surprised. “What are you—” 

“It really is you!” Minhyuk exclaims. “Didn’t think I’d meet you here.”

They’ve been friends since childhood, a requisite of their moms being close friends as well. They used to play around the town square before, along with some other kids. Minhyuk always loved to come over Hoseok’s house as a kid since his mother gave Minhyuk treats every single time while Hoseok loved watching Minhyuk’s father train with his own all those years ago. 

“I knew you were working in the castle but,” Hoseok doesn’t bother to continue, knowing full well that Minhyuk already understands what he wants to say.

“The crown prince took a liking to me,” Minhyuk wiggles his brows, making Hoseok laugh. “We’re friends, for the most part. But I really think Hyungwon just likes ordering me around.” 

Hoseok’s brows raise at how Minhyuk says the crown prince’s names so familiarly. He guesses Minhyuk wasn’t joking when he said the crown prince took a liking to him. Minhyuk starts walking and Hoseok hastily closes the door behind him to follow the omega down the hall.

“Where are we going?” For once Hoseok isn’t afraid to start a conversation. Kihyun’s too cold while the servant earlier wouldn’t even look him in the eye. 

Glancing back at him, Minhyuk says, “The throne room.” 

That only means one thing.

“You’re meeting the crown prince.”

Of course.

  
  
  
  
  


The crown prince is already in the throne room when they arrive.

By his left is Kihyun and on his right stands an alpha wearing the armor given only to the royal family’s most trusted knights. Hoseok’s armor is silver in color—the prescribed color for the Imperial Army—while the ones worn by the royal family’s personal guard are in a pristine white, lined with gold along with a cloak in the same scheme. Hoseok wonders if he’ll start wearing one, too.

Minhyuk bows lazily at the crown prince, much to Kihyun’s distaste (if the scowl on his face says anything). In contrast, Hoseok drops to his knee, his left hand on the hilt of his sword while his other rests on his knee, his head bowed. 

“Your Majesty,” he says as a greeting, not daring to look up. 

“Rise,” the crown prince says, his voice echoing in the otherwise empty room. Hoseok does immediately as he’s told but he still doesn’t dare look at the crown prince, his gaze pointed somewhere behind the omega seated on the throne. 

“I assume you already know why you’re here,” The crown prince continues.

Hoseok nods once, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

He will be part of the crown prince’s personal guard—something he still isn’t sure he deserves but something he’s already prepared to do. 

But what Hoseok isn’t prepared for are the next few words that leave the crown prince’s mouth, his head snapping to look at the crown prince with wide eyes, mouth agape. Did he even hear right? Did that really come out of the crown prince’s mouth? He looks at Kihyun, hoping his eyes are enough to convey the question running through his mind.

“You will be part of my personal guard,” the omega says. That much Hoseok already knows. “As well as my prospective mate.”

That, well, Hoseok has no idea about  _ that _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone in the room is deathly silent. Shin Hoseok’s eyes are wide, disbelieving. Hyunwoo tries his best not to show any reaction but fails to do so when he throws a fleeting, questioning glance in Kihyun’s direction. Minhyuk’s mouth hangs open, his eyes darting from Kihyun to Hyungwon, Hoseok then back again. 

Kihyun can feel Hyungwon’s eyes burning through his skull. 

He already knows what Hyungwon wants to ask despite the prince not saying anything. The omega had given him clear instructions last night and normally Kihyun would follow through. He has no idea why he didn’t tell Shin Hoseok last night—about being Hyungwon’s  potential mate. The beta looks at Hyungwon, sees him tilt his head in question, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Kihyun looks away, “I thought it would be better for the crown prince himself to inform Shin Hoseok of his new position.” 

It’s an excuse, he knows it. But still, he fools himself to think of it as the truth. 

“Is that so?” Hyungwon asks in a whisper but Kihyun hears him loud and clear. He’s doubting Kihyun’s words, probably knows it’s an excuse. 

The beta bows his head, ashamed.

“I apologize for this sudden arrangement,” Kihyun hears Hyungwon say. “However, I hope you understand my circumstances as the crown prince  _ and _ an omega.”

“Omegas are not allowed to inherit the throne.” Hoseok says, seemingly over his shock from earlier. 

“Precisely.” Hyungwon replies. “Tradition. One I cannot easily break. However, having an alpha will allow me to claim the throne despite my place in our biological hierarchy. And as it is, I see you as a potential mate.” 

“So,” Hoseok starts, unsure if he can continue. Hyungwon nods at him to do so. “I will act as a safeguard to your claim to the throne.”

“To put it bluntly, yes.” 

Kihyun watches the expressions on Hoseok’s face carefully. He seems to be internalizing the prince’s words, trying to understand the situation. Compared to earlier the alpha seems more lax, the stiff line of his shoulders gone, even in the presence of Hyungwon. 

“And if I refuse?” Hoseok asks, staring straight at Hyungwon. Kihyun can see the prince’s lips twitch, fighting a grin. He always did like a challenge.

“Then I find another mate,” Hyungwon says, not backing down. “This arrangement is highly political. As you said, your status as my mate is a mere safeguard to the throne.”

Hoseok says nothing back and in his silence, Hyungwon continues, “The arrangement isn’t to be made public until there is an immediate need for it. As of now you are just a member of my personal guard.”

Brows raising at Hyungwon’s words, Kihyun thinks back to yesterday—how Hyungwon had looked so starstruck at Hoseok’s presence, how he couldn’t take his eyes off the knight—a contrast to the uninterested gaze he shows now. Kihyun wonders which one is genuine.

Hoseok is quiet for a moment. He seems to be contemplating the prince’s offer. Kihyun waits with bated breath. 

“I’ve always admired how your family has been running the country,” Hoseok says suddenly. “Besides the war all those years ago, I’ve seen no big issue regarding the way the kingdom’s been run. No rebel groups, low poverty, reasonable taxes.” 

Kihyun finds himself agreeing with the knight’s words. However he doesn’t quite understand why exactly Hoseok is voicing this out. He steals a quick glance at Hyungwon to see the prince’s reaction. He has an eyebrow raised, probably in question and that’s all Kihyun has the chance to see before Hoseok’s voice steals his attention.

“If you promise to run the kingdom just as well then I see no problem with helping you safeguard your throne.” 

Kihyun looks back at Hyungwon to see his eyes positively shining. He’s leaning forward in his throne, a smile fighting to creep up his lips. He’s totally taken by Hoseok.

Kihyun looks away. 

“Very well,” he hears Hyungwon say. “I fail to see why I would give this kingdom less. So, Shin Hoseok, I will ask you again: do you accept my offer?”

Hoseok regards the prince for a few moments before he kneels on one knee again, a hand holding the hilt of his sword. 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Kihyun wishes, for a fleeting moment, the knight had said no. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised to update more often but there were some unforseen circumstances. and, also, i guess i could say i'm not in the fandom anymore? i seriously considered dropping this since it's hard to write when you're not as invested anymore but i do have most of this written and i DO want to continue it still so i'll try my best to update this. though they'll be slow. so i apologize for that and also thank you for reading this despite my incompetency! (but i'll try to improve haha) i don't deserve your time, honestly. nonetheless i'm thankful. 
> 
> and oh, wow, a long note. comments are always appreciated and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
